Fessée
by Rora Spades
Summary: PWP Hisomi. Ayant marre de l'impassibilité morbide de son partenaire durant leurs ébats, Hisoka décide d'arracher un cri à son amant. Et il utilise pour cela une technique toute particulière... (Mention de folie sous-jacente et fétichisme - je vous renvoie au titre.)


Woow! J'avais commencé ce PWP il y a quelques mois et je n'avais pas eu le courage de le finir. A vrai dire, j'ai eu du mal a trouver comment finir ce PWP, haha. Mais bon, j'ai finalement trouvé une chute qui me plait relativement bien.

Évidemment, le manga Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartiens pas, pas plus que ses personnages.

* * *

><p>Les corps étendus s'entremêlaient. De cette fusion de chair ne s'échappait que de timides halètements, si bien que personne, en passant devant la fine porte de bois, n'aurait pu deviner ce qui s'y passait.<p>

Les longs cheveux noirs s'étendaient en un rideau sur les draps, serpentant paresseusement de droite et de gauche. Les deux corps, musclés par le meurtre et le combat étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre.  
>Les deux visages si semblables dans leur folie meurtrière, et si différents d'apparence se fixaient. Sur l'un jouait un sourire espiègle, sur l'autre, aucune émotion ne semblait se refléter. Le jeune homme au dessus, sur le visage duquel se reflétait un sourire – Hisoka, de son nom- plissa ses yeux ambrés en une expression quelque peu mécontente.<p>

-Tu ne me donneras pas le plaisir d'entendre ta voix, n'est-ce pas Illumi ?

Seule la noirceur violacée des yeux indifférents de son compagnon lui répondit. Hisoka laissât échapper un rire éraillé, les yeux pétillants.

-Un moyen de te faire plier ?

A nouveau, aucune réponse. Un soupir agacé lui échappa.

- Ça risque de rapidement devenir problématique et tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas finir tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné satisfaction, n'est-ce pas ?

Un nouveau soupir, du coté du brun cette fois.

Cette manie qu'Hisoka avait de tenter de le dominer... C'était agaçant. Ça rongeait lentement ces nerfs comme un termite ronge une maison.

Avec un regard exaspéré, il laissa échapper un semblant de gémissement. Non pas pour faire plaisir a son amant, loin de là, mais plutôt pour que celui-ci reprenne les mouvements de bassin qu'il avait cessé quelques instants plus tôt. De toutes façons, le connaissant, il n'aurait pas repris avant d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Hisoka n'était pas le genre a se formaliser de devoir finir le travail a la main, et il était bien capable de le laisser en plan juste parce qu'il avait osé désobéir aux ordres de monsieur le Jester tueur. Un autre soupir exaspéré le pris.

-Tant d'efforts pour me faire plaisir, mon petit Illumi. Je suis touché par tant d'application et d'affection de ta part.

Nouveau soupir. A ce train là ils allaient pouvoir ouvrir un magasin de courants d'air.

La voix gracile, quelque peu féminine mais dénuée d'émotions se souleva dans l'atmosphère.

-Tu comptes reprendre ou faire une sieste sur mon torse ?

-Oh, tant de haine a mon égard. (Il eu un petit rire) Tu est si impatient...

Lentement tout d'abord, Hisoka repris ses mouvements de bassin. Doucement, d'avant en arrière, il recommença les va-et-viens qu'attendait si impatiemment son partenaire. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire mutin se dessinant sur son visage émacié. Illumi fit de même, cependant, aucune autre réaction notoire ne fut visible sur son visage. C'est a peine si sa respiration s'accélérât pendant qu'Hisoka se permettait de lâcher quelques grognements, sans aucune forme de gêne.

Au fil des secondes, le rythme s'accéléra. D'abord a vitesse modérée, puis plus brutalement, l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants repris sa danse charnelle entre les cuisses de son compagnon. D'un certain coté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une admiration certaine pour Ilumi. Lui-même doutait d'être capable de retenir aussi bien son plaisir que l'assassin le faisait, et il avait toujours une sorte de respect poli pour le self-control dont faisait preuve l'impassible aîné Zoldick.  
>Cependant, cette impassibilité commençait a lui courir sur le système. Certes, il ne pouvait nier qu'Illumi prenait du plaisir – la façon qu'il avait de tacher les draps a chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient le prouvait- mais ce manque de réaction, cette inertie totale face a ses traitements lui donnait envie de hurler. C'était si difficile, de juste se relâcher un peu en sa présence, le temps d'une soirée ? Hisoka n'était pas du genre a trop se formaliser de ce genre de choses, mais lui qui était si volatile avait du mal a comprendre que quelqu'un puisse refuser de créer des liens a ce point. Évidemment, les « liens » d'Hisoka étaient déformés, altérés par sa folie sous-jacente, mais il estimait avoir quelques amis. Dont Illumi. Raison pour laquelle le silence de ce dernier devenait plus insupportable a mesure qu'ils se voyaient. Avec un grognement de mécontentement, il accéléra le rythme, un peu plus brutal dans ses mouvements. Une légère crispation du corps d'Illumi trahi sa surprise a l'augmentation de la cadence, mais aucune émotion particulière ne pris place sur son visage poupin. Attrapant ses bras avec force, Hisoka les posa au dessus de sa tête, sa poigne de fer leur empêchant le moindre mouvement. Avec une grimace de mécontentement, il siffla.<p>

-Un peu plus de vigueur, peut-être ? Pas que tes mimiques impassibles me déplaisent, mon cœur, mais je commence a en avoir assez d'être le seul a prendre du plaisir.

-Je prends du plaisir.

C'était dit sur un ton froid, toujours aussi distant et impénétrable. Et accessoirement , pas crédible une seule seconde.

-J'ai sincèrement du mal a te croire, hehe. Sauf que ça ne me fait plus rire maintenant, tes petits jeux d'assassin impassible Illumi.

Un frisson parcouru le jeune brun quand ses yeux taciturnes et inexpressifs rencontrèrent ceux brûlants et éclatants d'Hisoka. Il reconnaissait cette lueur : C'était celle qui brillait quand, parfois, Hisoka quittait ses ébats langoureux pour un style plus brutal. Illumi savait pourquoi il faisait ça : Pour l'entendre. Avoir la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir et de savoir que c'était de son fait. Le seul problème est qu'Illumi ne se retenais pas. Il ne ressentais juste pas le besoin d'exprimer son plaisir avec des sons. C'était assez étrange à expliquer, comme beaucoup de ses émotions. Et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne les expliquait pas. Les batifolages étranges de deux fous dans un lit de soie. Ses lèvres purpurines s'entrouvrirent, comme pour tenter d'exprimer une explication. C'était tout ce qu'attendait son vis-a-vis, après tout. Une explication, un son. Mais c'était comme de simuler un cri de douleur alors que l'on n'as pas mal, comme de pleurer lorsque l'on est pas triste. Illumi ne pouvait pas faire ces choses, gémir, couiner, crier. Ça ne venait juste pas.

Les yeux couleur onyx se détachèrent du vide dans lequel ils semblaient perpétuellement fixés pour se reposer sur le visage pale, maintenant froissé en une expression de mécontentement visible.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Hisoka ?

Pas un changement de ton, pas un octave plus grave ou plus aigu. Jamais. C'était comme ça qu'on lui avait appris à vivre. Comme un pantin, comme une poupée. Probablement du à sa mère, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Sa mère et son obsession des poupées de porcelaine, sa mère et son obsession des femmes. Sa mère qui aurait tant voulu avoir une fille, rien qu'une.

Avec un soupir -encore un- Illumi ferma les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas faire, Hisoka.

Les yeux couleur miel du bouffon aux cheveux écarlates le fixaient, le détaillaient. Ça ne le gênait pas. Peu de choses le gênaient, de toutes façons. Les insinuations constantes d'Hisoka, leurs rencontres ambiguës, mi-chemin entre l'amitié et l'amour, leurs émotions distordues, démantelées par leur folies respectives, si semblables et différentes. Rien ne le dérangeait. Sauf peut-être cette insatisfaction qu'il percevait sur le visage de son vis-a-vis. Difficile à décrire, de nouveau. Il aimait lui plaire et il aimait lui donner du plaisir, c'était certain. Mais Illumi n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, cette fois-ci. Il avait toujours été parfaitement consentant aux milles et une lubies excentriques que le Jester lui avait proposées, il avait toujours été conciliant, obéissant. Et loin de lui l'idée de décevoir son partenaire, ou de rechigner. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

L'homme aux cheveux flamboyants expira lentement, les yeux clos. Pendant un petit instant, Illumi se demanda s'il n'allait pas le frapper. Ça lui arrivait, parfois, et l'assassin ne se gênait pas pour répliquer, transformant les ébats en un combat qui finissait souvent comme il avait commencé, dans un lit couvert de sang et de sueur. Mais cette fois-ci, le magicien rouvrit les yeux et une expression joueuse se peignit sur son visage. Une lueur espiègle toute nouvelle brillait dans ces yeux.

-Bien, bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne t'apprendrais-je pas, mon très cher Illumi ? N'est-ce pas une bonne idée, mnh ?

-Je suppose. Je ne sais pas.

Sans se démonter face à la réaction neutre -mais légèrement curieuse- de son amant d'un soir, Hisoka lâchât ses poignets, un sourire légèrement fou aux lèvres.

-Que dirais-tu d'un cours express sur les joies du sexe ?

Levant les sourcils, le Zoldick se redressa, une lueur intéressée dans ses yeux sombres. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont voulait parler Hisoka, mais une chose était sure : Il avait envie de voir ce que cette perspective pouvait donner.

-Allez allez, retourne toi donc, les bras sur le lit et le bassin en l'air, je veux avoir la plus jolie vue sur tes fesses maintenant !

Ah, tiens, il ne savait pas que ses sourcils pouvaient monter aussi haut. Il s'en souviendrait pour une prochaine fois.

-Hisoka, si tu pense me soumettre ainsi, tu te trompes.

-Mon dieu,mon dieu, Illumi. Tu me connais si mal ? Je suis vexé. Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te soumettais vraiment ~. Allez, fais-ce que je te dis et fais-moi confiance !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'exécutât, dubitatif. En quoi est-ce que la position dans laquelle il se trouvait changerait quoi que ce soit ? De plus, ce n'est pas comme si Hisoka ne lui avait pas déjà fait prendre ce genre de poses durant leurs ébats. Confus, l'assassin arquat le dos, laissant Hisoka profiter pleinement de la vue.

-Oh la la, j'avais oublié comme tes hanches sont féminines. C'est vraiment une très jolie vue que j'ai là.

Continuant à babiller dans son coin, murmurant plus pour lui-même que pour son amant, Hisoka caressant doucement la peau blanche, les fesses bombées. Il cogitait ferme, pour trouver une idée. Comment arracher ces cris si précieux a Illumi ? Il lui fallait évidemment qu'ils soient sincères, pas question de se contenter de simulations médiocres. Il lui fallait faire hurler Illumi, et ce avant que le jour ne se lève.

Et il avait une idée très précise de comment s'y prendre.

-Leçon numéro une : Tu ne te douteras jamais d'à quel point les fesses d'un homme sont sensibles.

Lentement, une de ses mains se leva avant de s'abattre dans un sifflement aigu, claquant violemment une fesse pale.

-Ah !

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres du magicien.

-Et bien, et bien ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Aurais-je trouvé un quelconque point faible ?

Gardant le silence, Illumi mordilla sa lèvre. Sur sa fesse gauche brûlait doucement la trace de la main. Oh, bien sur, c'était une douleur dérisoire comparé à ce qu'il avait du endurer lors de ses entraînements. Mais cette douleur avait quelque chose de différent, de plus exotique. Car cette douleur était agréable. Le bruit de la seconde claque retentis à nouveau dans la chambre sombre, de même qu'un petit gémissement. Les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer sur la sensation nouvelle, le jeune assassin ondula doucement ses hanches, concentré. Une, deux, trois. Encore et encore, Hisoka commençait à prendre le rythme. Et chaque claque sur sa peau pale faisait gonfler cette sensation étrange dans son ventre. Oh, l'orgasme, il connaissait. Mais celui-ci était plus spécial, et il se surpris plusieurs fois a gémir sous les coups, plus rudes à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. L'aura d'Hisoka envahissait la pièce, signe de son excitation. Il avait toujours été un grand fan de ce genre de pratiques, de toutes façons.

Les yeux clos et ses hanches se balançant au rythme des coups, le jeune Zoldick entrouvris la bouche, un souffle saccadé s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres rouges. Rouges comme sa croupe, à présent rendue écarlate par les claques répétées. Les yeux clos, il gémis.

Le plaisir, insidieux montait en lui comme un poison, s'infiltrait dans ses veines pour l'étouffer, lui faire perdre ses sens et le clouer sur les draps. Tète en arrière, le dos arqué comme sur le point de craquer, le jeune homme brun était magnifique. Du moins, il l'était au yeux de son compagnon, yeux brillants de satisfaction, et probablement d'une once de fierté.

-AH !

Quelques gouttes blanches s'écrasèrent sur les draps alors que le corps mince frémissait, s'écroulait dans les couvertures soyeuses. Les mains blanches crispées sur le tissu, les yeux résolument clos, Illumi réfléchissait. Enfin, autant que lui permettait son esprit embrumé.

Hisoka, quand a lui, souriait de toutes ses dents, et si son compagnon n'avait pas été aussi habitué à son sourire effrayant, il aurait probablement pris ses jambes à son cou. Se lovant tout contre le corps pale et frêle, le joker souriant entrelaçât ses bras a ceux du brun, son regard brulant ancré dans celui, glacé de son amant d'un, dix, cent soirs.

-Ah... Tu n'as pas fini.

-Oh ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Et bien et bien, je vais te laisser te reposer et m'occuper de tout ça. Quel désordre Illumi, j'espère que tu as honte !

-Je ne suis pas celui qui à mis la chambre en désordre.

-Mais oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Allez. Dors.

Pas un mot de plus, ni une seule parole aimable, mais c'était, d'une certaine façon, sa manière de prendre soin de lui. Pour peu que quiconque n'aie eu besoin de prendre soin d'une personne comme Illumi.

Scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, Hisoka finit par se lever et se diriger paresseusement vers la salle de bain adjacente, une main fourrée dans ses cheveux écarlates.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais rechigné pour finir le travail à la main.

* * *

><p>Tout ça est parti d'un headcanon que j'ai a propos d'Illumi. Pour moi, celui-ci ne fait aucun bruit durant le sexe, jamais. Pas parce qu'il n'as pas de plaisir mais juste parce qu'il ne ressent pas le besoin de gémir. Et comme ça doit être extrêmement frustrant, et bien... Ça a donné ça. Excusez pour les fautes éventuelles, il est minuit et j'ai tenté de me relire.<p>

C'est très rare que je revienne sur une fic abandonnée en cours de route, donc estimez-vous chanceux!

PS: N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, sincèrement, ça me ferait plaisir, surtout si vous aimez ce que je fais. Je suis pas une auteure populaire et je n'ai quasiment aucune review, et ça finis par être parfois un peu déprimant. Donc si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le! Même s'il s'agit d'une critique, tant qu'elle est construite.

Merci beaucoup, et passez une bonne journée!


End file.
